frontierpediafandomcom-20200213-history
United World
"Namaskar dosto" -United World About United world is one of the main protagonists in the Microsoft Agent Frontier. He is the one who is the only MS Agent Tuber from the East(along with Isaac). most of his videos(about 80%) are MS Agent videos. he also makes some MS Agent characters. Despite his subscriber knowing that he is there on YouTube from 17th July 2017,he created his first account on the 27th of April 2017, after his just peace account was closed by him as he was bullied by all! he also have a second channel/brother called world is one,who reached 100 subs in 15th April 2018(the same day when united got 1,000 subs) along with making ms agent videos,he makes gaming videos such as cricket 07,DX ball 2,etc. He also makes ident videos,logo editing videos, livestream video, and tech videos as well as mapping videos since he got windows movie maker from his best friend(Darksoulmaster) his first channel and his first world is one channel got terminated due to parental reasons.although he will make videos. also he got a community guidelines strike on 15th of august 2018(the same day when India's 72nd independence day was celebrated),due to which his ability to livestream on his main channel has been revoked which forced him to create a new livestream account! and since the strike got removed he now do livestream on his main channel,since then his livestream channel has been inactive! As of 28th February 2019,he has uploaded 2000 videos,which is ridiculously higher than any current ms agent tuber did right now! Friends Konnor88animations-if anyone is closer to me in discord other it's this guy AKA 2nd best friend! never betrayed me(even doe i joined the rebellion) also a good techy friend who also makes tech videos like me! but can you please stop giving cipher higher roles? you know that most people don't like him! and also a good leader(though there have been times when he has unable to control his server) in his server unlike me,he's not a coward and like me also he's also not a guy to mess with! Thegiggitypringles-another best friend whom i sided in the rebellion,still supports me and makes good ms agent videos! David the robloxer youtuber-same as giggity Sebastian Martinez-a good friend of konnor but also a good friend of me as well! MTML 2018-a guy who is also dead and never is active on discord KA65studios-dead friend who got terminated few months ago cargoplanejumbojet495-good friend mem the ms agent-good friend but a wierdo! now i barely talk to her ellie31entertainment-good friend but a terence lover but also getting wierd now-a-days vinivious goncalves-guy who loves tech alex the tails lover 2018-a good friend who inspited judelbug,gustavo and quality to make MACSS and ms agent videos dark soul master-My Best friend and the most trusted one! i have protected him and ruined the relationships with others members of frontier because i wanted dark to be a member of the frontier back then! he also helped me in my crisis as well and he also gave movie maker which is why i am making mapping videos currently and also like botted my videos when i was in fear of getting dislike bomb! so i basically like him the most and trust him the most as well! judelbug18studios-new friend Winged Hussar-good friend TRM-a perfectionist but same as winged hussar! even doe i kinda dislike him for being an asshole to me and konnor robin van meme-good friend like winged hussar,now IDK about his whereabout of him Diallelus-a mapping friend but a dead one :(,was a nice guy though Leon Mapping-new mapping friend Vanuatu Mapping-same as leon mapping Neutronex-12th most subbed mapper but also another mapping friend also hates pewdiepie like me,so i guess he's a good one! i dislike this guy since he criticized my video style,it's ok but he was one of those people who ganged up and being and asshole to me,he said improve instantly which means he's not aware of me being new to mapping or he's an retard Drayde-a good friend but also being an asshole to me like neutronex Norbika9windows-AKA brazilian norbert but a good one! windowsfandiscord-good friend but a stupid kid! Costoons/Matt-good friend(i also sided with him in the rebellion) alex parr-same satellite mapping-dead friend ghjaknet-same as satellite mapping gavin liuranium-good friend even doe he is a chinese living in singapore world is one-brother/second channel GD juice-good friend dan the man mapper-a new mapping friend TB501-a guy who quitted ms agent due to his channel going downhill in terms of views and subs Saibekov sanzhar-same amiko gulua-same tugay bendy-same PG123studios-good friend Randomuser44424-same Angrybirdsman03-same Stickbot5studios-same oleg ganin rus-same viktor-another good friend and also an terence fan mixels-same eyad elimby-good friend vetorian multiJ-another mapping friend,sadly his channel got deleted by an hacker Tera15/Terence Hedgepants-relationship with him used to be bad due to dark! but it's good also a good friend! Isaac-another good friend Iluy-a good friend of mine as well amy fridley-a good friend Totofer77-a mugmanfag still a good guy although annoying handsomeboy-a guy who is friendly but funny FanboyGrodan (jack)-a good friend W1LL1AM823-fanboy's friend kennyAB-yet another mapping friend Axis mapper-same as kennyAB Dual belgium mapping-same as kennyAB lorincz tamas-Same as KennyAB Purplebonzi-good friend orangebonzi(dodoamir)-same angel e hijos blara13video AKA blays-a good friend of iluy Ks243 the mad player Tristi-only aussie friend salvo the salvo scan ruther rainbow-a new friend Neutral diogo-he sometimes good but he is sometimes bad,also an NSFW fag! c rocas-not sure about him Kitty -although i hate her,i sometimes control myself due to konnor and tomas Kolya75-a gofag whom i hate but still kinda neutral to him OlegKarghinti-a wuss puss but still kinda neutral to him even doe he always use shitty things which beyond mentionable Enemies Norbert-the Bothersome whore i am glad that you're gone i have him exposed him multiple times because you know when he became an enemy he tried to hide but luckily after getting exposed by me multiple times,he gave up and left the social media for good! he also used to torchere me in april 2017 when i was just peace with his puppets! I AM GLAD YOU DESERVED IT FOR BULLY RANDOM PEOPLE ON INTERNET I HOPE YOU DON'T COME BACK OR I WILL CUT YOUR BALLS! MADARCHOD BHENCHOD! Microsoft agent videos-AKA New Norbika the maker the ms agent lover but luckily he's gone! I AM GLAD YOU'RE GONE BECAUSE YOU HAVE ALMOST ENDED MS AGENT GENRE! just peace 2-evil clone Cipher-This is the guy whom i hate the most because of his attitude which can't tolerated by me mr hater-worst enemy BFDIpoplo-peppa pig fag abc-another worst enemy future sam-TRAITOR!!! TB305-a moron with no life Norbika the maker-Character stealer,luckily he's dead Maximillius and his army-stop spreading in YT rn! you're a disgrace to the internet! GO BACK TO VENUS YOU COCKSUCKERS! LJN-because they make shitty games Federico,Darkvoid and zerty-Former friends,but now these 9-10 yr olds are acting like an asshole to the frontier and cipher now! Ekros-i hate that spanish cunt because he mocked me and he also called me to die for supporting t-series! WORST MAPPER EVER! I FUCKING HATE HIM! DUE TO HIM BEING CO-OWNER I HAVE TO LEAVE TRM'S MU! Complex-another spanish motherfucker and yet an EkrosFag! Category:Allies